


Ihme joka ei kestänytkään

by Sisilja



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Reichenbach Feels, Shuffle Challenge, Suomi | Finnish, suloista arkiromantiikkaa, tunnedraamaa, viiltävää surua
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-03
Updated: 2012-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27166579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sisilja/pseuds/Sisilja
Summary: Hiljaisina ja tylsinä iltoina puhutaan hetki tunteista kunnes kaikki on mennyttä.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 1





	1. Hiljaisina ja tylsinä iltoina

**Author's Note:**

> Kirjoitettu Finin Shuffle-haasteeseen. Ensimmäisen osan kappale on Sunrise Avenuen Into the Blue.
> 
> Sherlockin omistavat aivan muut tahot kuin minä. En saa tästä ficistä rahaa tai muutakaan korvausta.

John pitää hiljaisista illoista. Niistä jolloin ei ole muuta tekemistä kuin käpertyä sohvalle, kipristellä varpaita kunnes ne lämpiävät – ja juoda teetä. Sherlock ei vieläkään keitä sitä hänelle, mutta ei John kai sellaista ihmettä odotakaan.  
  
Sherlock on jo ihme itsessään, eikä John kaipaa edes teetä silloin kun Sherlock ilmestyy esiin huoneestaan ja käpertyy suoraan syliin, mumisee jotain käsittämätöntä, _tylsäätylsäätylsää_. John suukottaa Sherlockin kiharia hiuksia, shh, ei nyt tarvita mitään murhia, nauti hetkestä.  
  
Sherlock puhahtaa mielenosoituksellisesti, mutta John näkee tämän silmien tuikkivan lämpöä, jota niissä ei ollut vielä heidän tavatessaan. Se lämpö suli niihin juuri näiden hiljaisten iltojen myötä, Johnin rohkean hymyn ja kannustavien sanojen, lakkaamattoman arvostuksen ja kiintymyksen myötä.  
  
Kun iltauutisissa ennustetaan sateiden jatkuvan viikkokausia, Sherlock nappaa kaukosäätimen ja napsauttaa vastaanottimen hiljaiseksi ja virittää viulunsa. Eikä John voi muuta kuin rakastaa.


	2. Puhutaan hetki tunteista

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toisen osan kappale on P!nkin Just Like a Pill.

Sherlockille tunteet ovat vaikeita. Niitä ei tekisi mieli ajatella ollenkaan, mutta Johnia ne jostain syystä kiehtovat. Sherlockille tunteet ovat lähinnä vain yksi uusi rikosmotiivi, tai olivat, ennen kuin herra Watson päätti kävellä hänen elämäänsä. Siitä lähtien Sherlock on huomannut ajatustensa jumiutuvan täydellisen väärään aikaan, sanojen katoavan ja maailman heittävän hetken kuperkeikkaa.  
  
Yhtäkkiä ei ole Aurinkoa tai Maata, tai mitään pirun aurinkokuntaa. On vain John, jota Sherlock kiertää, kiertääkiertää, ja se tekee hänet sairaaksi. Ei hänen kaltaisensa nero voi olla näin heikko, alistua naurettavan eläimellisille vieteille ja tuntea silloin kun pitäisi ajatella järjellä. Säälittävää, täydellisen säälittävää. _Hän on säälittävä_.  
  
Se kuitenkin unohtuu nopeasti, kun John katsoo häntä silmiin.


	3. Kunnes kaikki on mennyttä

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kolmannen osan kappale on Indican Ihmisen Lento.

John ei ole miettinyt pitkään aikaan, mikä kestää ja mikä ei. Hän on oppinut hyväksymään kuoleman, Afganistan opetti ainakin sen jos ei muuta. Hän ei ole vain tajunnut, että sitä voi kuolla yhtä lailla katolta hyppäämällä kuin saamalla luodistakin. Ei John ikinä kuvitellut, että Sherlock olisi kuolematon, ei, sillä Sherlock oli ihminen siinä missä hänkin – joskin jollain syvällä tavalla paljon herkempi ja hauraampi, ja ehkä siksi heitä ei ole enää kaksi.

Baker Streetin asunto on tyhjä, ei koti enää lainkaan. On kulunut miltei kolme vuotta, eikä hän ole muuttanut minnekään, ei elänyt eteenpäin, koska ei niin vain voi tehdä. Ihmisen elämä on hyvin lyhyt, sitä ei saa kuluttaa väärin, elämällä paossa.

John elää mieluummin menneessä kuin valheessa. Mieluummin Sherlockin kanssa kuin ilman.


End file.
